


TIME DAUGHTER

by Livelaugh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Children, Death, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Jealousy, Parent Derek and Stiles, Time Travel, derek stiles have a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelaugh/pseuds/Livelaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hale is from the future...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta. i've written so many fics and never finished them... so if you like grammer and such things... don't read.  
> I'm so not a writer :)

 

The room usual cold sterile room was thick with tension and hostility as two people leaned over a table their eyes fixated on each other challengingly, neither prepared to back down. The young girl who’s dark brown hair waved as her jaw clenched breathing harshly as the dark bald man almost barked. ”You cannot do this!” Deaton’s clenched fist slamming onto the table looking at the girl who’s lip twitch in a growl her warm brown eyes shifting into red and back.  
  
”Do not test me druid! You know who I am, what I can do after all I am from the future that means I know your game plan. I know _everything_.” Her young voice trembling with contained fury as her sharp nails scraped against the table making the man nervous enough to take a step back as shaking his head at her.  
  
Deaton licked his lips and spoke calmly trying to reach for her logical mind. ”You can’t…”  
  
”What reveal the future? If that means saving my dad, I’m doing it! My whole family is gone! Gone! Your telling me I can’t go back? That my timeline is gone?! Then fuck you! I’m revealing everything!” she growls dangerously advancing the veterinary that backs away his back against the wall with clenched jaws.  
  
”Child are you even thinking of the consequences?” he asked in one breathe shaking his head at her.  
  
”Consequences?” she snorts as if it was a filthy word ”if it means saving my family in this timeline I’m doing it!”   
  
-  
  
Isaac blinked distant as he admitted about his father he didn’t want to look at his alpha and get his pity, he didn’t want it. But as he looked out the window of the bus he saw something ”Derek watch out!” his voice loud and alert as he tried to yank free from the chains in no vail. He paniked he didn’t want to lose Derek, he needed him.   
  
Derek quickly stood up wolfing out confused that he hadn’t been able to sniff any danger before, he looked at the girl his heart froze as he smelt it, he shook his head no it had to be a trick. The girl was holding a metal bar that she dropped on the ground breathing out tension from her body as her lips widen into a relieved smile. He saw the struggle in her as if she fought from jumping into his arm, he couldn’t stop breathing her in. ”You can smell me right? I’m family.” She says desperate holding her hands up to show that she was not dangerous. Derek looked at her in anguish his lips trying to form words, he ignored Boyd and Erica’s growl and screams in the back of the bus even Isaac pleads to be careful.  
  
”How…”  
  
”Not now. Stay here its not safe.” Their eyes adverts outside the small bus ”Lydia… she’s like… possessed by Peter wait here.” She said reaching for the metal bar again jumping out of the bus Derek moves towards her but she’s quick she walks straight to the strawberry blond girl that was walking in a dream state towards him, before Derek could even question why she was there the young girl murmured ”sorry aunty” she then knocks her out cold and Derek get out and looks at her.  
  
”Who are you?”  
  
”What do I smell like?” she questions smiling sadly at him as her eyes screams of hope.  
  
”Family… my child.” She smiles at him widely and happy as he breathes in her scent as she stands in front of her he couldn’t help but to push some stray of hair that fell on her face back and moved in closer as she choked on tears in joy, he could smell her pain her sadness. She seemed to struggle to find the words but then bit her lip hard almost drawing blod.  
  
”I was created through magic… thats a whole other story. Dad. My timeline is gone. Something happened something awful dad.” Her lower lip trembling and threw herself at her fathers embrace that hugged her tight as she broke down.  
  
-  
  
Stiles tapped on Scotts shoulder that nodded both staring worriedly at Jackson that was walking towards them ever since that night when they hallucinated everything changed. Stiles had barley seen the new girl that was in Derek’s pack. Her brown familiar eyes had locked with his in a brief moment before being pushed aside. ”Freaks. Derek wants me to tell you I’m no longer the kanima. Just a regular wolf.” He says with a shrug like it didn’t matter, Stiles mouth opens in surprise looking at Scott that blinks equal as surprised. ”So… you two can just… back off. We took care of it.”  
  
”Care of what?”  
  
”The Argents. Kanima… everything.” Jackson says shifting slightly looking around the halls as if he doesn’t want people from school to recognize him. Still a douche Stiles thinks as he rolls his eyes a bit dramatically. Stiles eyes started to wanter curiously at the blond curly boy who was grinning ear to ear like a little child that knew a secret and was not prepared to share the secret. His grin was aimed toward the other blond Erica, that was leaning into Isaac more than needed giving him a good view of her impressive chest as she whispered something into his ear. Her own lips curled into a wicked smirk both pulling away looking even more creepy as they looked at him knowingly and Stiles quickly looked away feeling uneasy focusing on Scott that was standing close to him their arms pressed against each other. He knew it was Scotts way to reassure him that he would protect him against any danger. ”Who’s we?” Scott questions for the third time ignoring Jackson’s snorts and back that was turned against him as if the third time was the charmed he turned against him aggressively.  
  
”The pack. Just stay out of it McCall.” He snapped frustrated as if it hurt him to even speak to him, Stiles licked his lips tugging on his backpack uneasy as Jackson left leaving the two boys to look at each other suspiciously. Allison hadn’t talked to Scott for days, at first he thought it had to do with her mother dying. But Scott had seen Allison with her father talking to Derek. what was going on? Stiles body itched as he walked over to Isaac and Erica that where looking very amused as if they where expecting him to walk over to them.  
  
”Okay. Spill. What is the scary alpha up to?” the pair snickered at him and was rewarded with Scotts narrowing eyes and Stiles high eyebrows as he continued ignoring their little snicker. ”One second he wants Jackson dead the next… Jackson no longer a Kanima Allison’s grandfather is suddenly dead along with her mom so tell me why do I feel like your little gang is holding out on us? If it has to do with our safety the…”  
  
”Stiles.” Erica purrs almost batting her eyes, ”its okay. You don’t have to worry, just… be a normal teenager. When your ready… we will come to you.” Her lip curled up biting her tong cheekily.   
  
”What’s that suppose to mean?” Scott demands to know growling his eyes glowing slightly, ”if you lay one finger on him…”  
  
”Relax. Stiles is the last one we would ever hurt.” Isaac said patting Stiles shoulder friendly Stiles narrowed his eyes at the boy before turning to his best friend that nods, communicating in their own way. They leave the pair that start almost to giggle and Stiles bumped into Scott that tugged his sleeve to his car. As they where about to reach the Hale territory Scott started to shift side to side anxiously, glazing around the surroundings. Stiles said nothing knowing his heart beat spoke volumes. He kept close to his friend that sniffed around and listening carefully before nudging him that the coast was clear, they moved through the woods for a couple of moments before freezing at the sight. The entire Hale property was gone, like someone had cleansed out the entire property.   
  
”What the hell?” Stiles muttered looking at Scott that shrugged equally as confused before opening his mouth and started to scream Derek’s name making him wince, he didn’t know if he was ready to see the scary alpha.  
”He’s here.” Scott announced listing carefully between calls, ”in the woods. stay here.” The last sounding with so much authority that it mad him salute.  
  
”Will do.” He watched as Scott ran into the darkening woods and Stiles looked around a bit scared, he felt like he was trapped in a horror movie any second Jason would jump out and murder him. But after one our of wandering scared he started to relax but that quickly died as he heard a leaves shake and sound of footsteps. ”Scott did you find him?” he squeaked almost. His heart pounding hard he breathed out as he saw that girl come into view. He wiped his forehead smiling relieved at her that started to walk towards him almost hesitant. She looks so familiar with those thick dark eyebrows and piercing eyes, her skin was light like his. There something about her mouth and nose that reminds him of his mom but he shrugs that feeling off. She walks towards him like she’s in a dream state her eyes in anguish perhaps thats why he doesn’t get scared when she’s only a couple of feet away.  
  
”Hi” she breathes out looking at him pained she stood in front of him looking up her hand reach out as if to touch him. Stiles waved his hand awkwardly at the girl squeaking out a greeting before he can even come up with something intelligent he heard a dark angry growl making him tense all over. His eyes widening and quickly moved to the girl gripping her wrist pulling her close as if to protect her from the danger only to make her smile at him.  
  
Stiles didn’t know to be relived or scared to see those red eyes he quickly got he had to be a fool to even think that he should be relived to see those red eyes as Derek advanced him angry. ”Get away from her.” The logical part in him told him release the girl and run fool, but every instinct in his body refused as he tugged her closer to him to protect her from the angry alpha. ”Leave Stiles. NOW!” he snarled at him his teeth extended with this piercing red eyes which made Stiles lick his lips nervously and stutter.  
  
”Scott is in the woods looking for you.”  
  
”Leave you have no reason to be here. Leave!” he roars the last part Stiles jumps back at the roar pulling the girl with him that is just looking at him in awe. Derek gets in front of him and push him aggressively making him fall on his ass. ”Leave.” Stiles scrambles up reaching for the girl but Derek stands in front of the girl, ”leave!”   
  
”Da…”  
  
”No!” he growls at the girl that wince and she make a whining sound that makes Stiles angry at Derek, ”if everything you said was true. Then you know his fate.” He growls at the girl who’s face crumple, before Stiles even can reach out to comfort her she shifts into a beautiful gray wolf and runs off leaving Stiles in wonder and fear.  
”Oh my god!” Derek turns to him growling he stops as he hears a painful howl it makes Stiles heart ache and he rubs his heart. ”I need to help her.” He breathed out moving but Derek push him hard making him fall over again he looks up at Derek scared.  
  
”No! You are gonna stay away from her you hear me? Stay the fuck away from her! From this place from us all. Your not needed human. You’ll probably be the reason we all die. Your nothing. Useless… leave.” He runs off leaving a heart broken Stiles.  
  
Derek pants ignoring his heart clenching of seeing Stiles eyes burn with tears, it hurt to even push the boy but he had to shut those feeling off he was good at that. He sniffs Scotts out that stands in the woods, ”Well you told me to wait, what the hell is going on!” The boy demands to know Derek sighs rubbing his chest trying to calm it down from been broken.  
  
”Scott. We need to talk.”  
  
-  
  
Stiles sighed into his math book looking at his cellphone again he had left nine voice mails, seventeen texts and called over fifty times but Scott still hadn’t contacted him. Never had he felt so betrayed. Scott had avoided him for the past two weeks since they searched Derek, Stiles felt his eyes burn, he called again. ”Please buddy talk to me man. I miss you. I need you Scott. Please don’t leave me.” He curled into a ball on his bed and cries.  
  
Derek's POV  
  
He shook his head again as Laura insisted, ”he needs to know dad.”   
  
”Laura. We talked about this. He’s safer on the outside.” Derek tries to reason, he doesn’t believe it himself he wants Stiles to be here, heck he needs him. He doesn’t know how to function anymore ever since his sister died he felt hollow dead. He didn’t know how to be a father to be a family member to be needed. He didn’t know what it was to be human anymore.  
  
”Is he? Dad you don’t know dad like I do. He has anxieties, panic attacks the only thing that calms him is you” she argued again Derek shook his head. ”Dad. Please. I’m scared, he cant be alone dad he just can’t. Scott once told me about the Darack when he went with the alpha to save his mother and grandpa how Stiles just broke, he would have gone utterly crazy if it wasn’t for you dad. What if he hurts more than…”  
  
”The alphas are not here yet. But they will be!” Derek snaps looking at his daughter that looks at him with those sad eyes. ”We are a strong pack now! We have Scott now. We’re stronger than we where in your time, we are prepared. Lydia knows her part now, she will be prepared, we know how to control her powers because of you. Just… let us do this.” He almost plead to the young girl that stamps her foot frustrated her arms twitching in a familiar way.  
  
”No. Dad….”  
  
”Enough!”  
  
”Maybe I need my dad!” she yells crying out ”maybe I need my dad!”  
  
”You have me.” He snaps angry because he’s frustrated. He never looked at Stiles in any other way than being this annoying teenager that was over his head. To know that this teenager would save him multiple times, that would believe him when no one else would. That would bleed for him…surprised him. It made him scared in a way he didn’t know he could be. To actually know that he would would mate with this spastic boy that would find a way for them to be a family for them to belong. That he would never again be alone, to never feel alone. To know that he was happy but also to know that he went mad. To know that he would go utter rabid after the one that would bring him all the joy a man could get would be murdered. That he would lose it all. To know that he went rabid scared him because he knew what that meant. He had heard tails of such thing. His mother once claimed to have such bond with her husband his father. He never doubted her once, because what other reason would it be to have his strong mother, the freaking alpha to burn alive in a house. If it wasn’t because she was mated with a human man that could not get unplugged by the machines. That she had stood there holding his hand being burn alive. He knew the only way for a werewolf to go rabid was if their mate was their soulmate, it wasn’t just a soulmate it was bigger than that. It was to share a united soul their souls merging into one empowering the both.   
  
”I need him too.” He gritted his teeth trying to remain calm when he felt nothing but that.  
  
”Your need can get him killed.” He snaps making her gasp and run off.   
  
”Are you sure?” Derek turns to Scott with his stoic face not wanting to reveal any emotions, specially to Scott.  
  
”Of what?”  
  
”Of Stiles. I know him. He… he needs me as I need him he…”  
  
”Why is everyone obsessed with needing Stiles? He’s just a stupid boy!”  
  
”A stupid boy you mate with and have a child with.” Scott snaps back leaving him alone. Derek looks down in shame his hands are trembling and his heart is aching, fuck with Laura revealing Stiles was his true mate his body his soul was reacting his wolf itching to run to Stiles. To hold him close. He grits back roaring at the wolf to shut up. He will get him killed. He must be stronger. Stronger so he can protect Stiles, he will not fail Stiles again.  
  
  
Scott’s POV  
  
Scott kissed Allison’s temple that was leaning against his chest his arms locked around her stomach listning to her breathing. ”You think we still will have our son? I mean… her timeline cousin? As she calls him.” Scott looks at her hands, ”we changed time so much.” Allison asked worriedly her hands stoking her flat stomach as if she was missing apart of her self.  
  
”I don’t know. But.. I’m happy to know that you and me…”  
  
”I know.” She kisses him happy and his wolf howl in joy, he ignored the twist in his heart to know her heart would get poisoned after their child where murdered and turn on him, and would eventually kill him. No this time around he would protect his family.   
  
  
Jackson’s POV  
  
He stares at the strawberry blond girl that had been in his life no matter what since he was nine. Even if he was the biggest asshole on the planet this beautiful intelligent girl always saw something in him, would whisper hopes and dreams into his ear when she thought he was asleep. He shook his head while watching her read completely ignoring him. He couldn’t believe the choices that he had made in Laura’s timeline. The choice of leaving her behind to hide in London, that his ego would stop him from being truly happy with the girl that loved him. The thing that made him feel like the biggest asshole and failure of life was to know he would return when it was too late. When this beautiful strawberry blond girl was dead. That the last thing she would do before her death was release her last banshee scream. Laura had looked at him shrugging saying she did not know much of him or his story. Just that when he returned it was too late. That he was an omega, a lone wolf. He wouldn’t repeat those mistakes he licked his lips ”you okay?”  
  
”Fine.” She replied stiffly, ever since Laura announced everyones fate one by one she kept her distance from him, no longer hiding her intelligence from him but rather flaunting it showing him in a way, look how intelligent I am, I don’t need you for anything in life. He will not be that stupid boy, no he won’t give her up. So he sits next to her opening his own text book that he never really opened before and starts to read, he can smell her annoyance with him as he’s circling the wrong answers, she eventually erases his answers annoyed and pretend like nothing. But Jackson cannot stop smiling.  
  
Laura POV   
  
She stalks the bank waiting for her opportunity, as soon as she sees her targets she shifts standing there with a confidant smirk barely glancing at her aunt that was unconscious and tied. They look up at her and laugh mockingly at her. ”Little girl what are you doing here?”  
  
”I’m a born alpha.” She announce confidant quirking her lip and hip seeing them raise their eyebrows at her impressed she continues with a gesture of a hand going for cocky. ”Deculion, aren’t you a sweet one and release her.”   
  
”And why would I want to do that?” he asks mockingly and partly amused.  
  
”What do I smell like?”  
  
”A Hale.” He says with a smirk, she smiles back walking forward ignoring Kali and the twins and even Ennis she smiles at him darkly knowing he can see her she lets her eyes shift into red showing her power as control. She gestures to Ennis and Kali and says cheekily.  
  
”Shame that he kills you… both of you.” The pair growls at her and look at their leader as they can hear her truth as Deculion raise his hand to silence them and steps forward intrigued his hand reaching out to touch her hair she slaps his hand away ignoring his laugh.  
  
”You don’t only look like Talia you have her spunk.”  
  
”I look like my fathers mother and father mother.” She says smirking darkly ”but I got something special from one of my fathers.” She says it ever so innocently but her smirk destroy the illusion.   
  
”What’s that?” He says only to amuse her.  
  
”Magic.”   
  
”Really?” he says drawing it out while sniffing her, she smiles innocently even battening her eyes looking at them all her eyes suddenly glow bright red making them sneer at them.  
   
”I know about Julia.” It makes them look at their alpha worried, ”I know about the sacrifices that will happen soon. I know of your… dispute…” she steps forward her body almost bumping into him he looks at her impressed. She had been told that she reminded of Talia of her statue and power. ”I know your end game. Collecting alphas. Killing them, drawing their power…”  
  
”What do you want little girl?”  
  
”Give me Cora. And I know you want Derek to kill his pack drawing their power and join yours. But. Let me give you this one offer deal.” She smirks at him tapping her chin. ”I will convince my alpha to help your little cause. What do you say? Or I will go to Julia, I will throw at her, her virgins, philosophers, guardians and so on.” Rolling her hand dismissive, ”help her kill you on the lunar eclipse. I’ve been told I’m a heart cold bitch, I tend to rip the heart out of my victims then showing it to them before they die.” She smiles looking at Cora ”what do you say? Give me Cora and I’ll let you live and even help you out. I’m gonna give you ten seconds.”  
  
”Little girl. This have been ever so amusing but….”  
  
”Seven.”   
  
”Little girl…”  
  
”Ten.” She starts to pant allowing that magic that her father gave to her burn through her veins she release it out screaming loud letting the gift of her aunts last banshee scream roar through her throat they drop in agonizing pain she quickly reach for Cora that groans she looks at Ethan her eyes burn, he killed Lydia that fucker, she slams her fist through the boy’s chest ripping his heart out. She sees Deculions fear she grabs Cora and runs almost laughing hysterically as she hears Aidens cries.   
  
”Who are you? You smell like Derek.” Cora chokes out looking at her pained.  
  
”Your brother is alive Cora. I know the things you went through… the deal that you made.” She drops Cora onto the dirt looking down at her as Cora’s eyes widen. ”I understand… you where only a little child when your whole family died. Or so you thought when you ran through those woods all alone. How could you know right? The hunters where after you. You just an innocent child.” She scoffs, ”of course you trust the stranger with power. Of course you make a deal with the broken woman that lost everything. Because you lost all too. She took you in. Even gave you slight time of being a child. Of course you trusted her. Of course you called Julia your family. So when you found out Derek, Laura and untrusting uncle Peter was alive you wanted to find them. But she had a plan did she not? You would return when the time was ready and you would make sweet Laura sacrifice her power her alpha statues to save you. Well that didn’t really work out did it? Laura died. You read the paper thinking it was Derek who killed Laura. So you made a new deal with Julia did you not? What was the deal Cora?”   
  
”I’ll take his power and some.”  
  
”Yes.” She says with burning eyes.  
  
”But then, you heard about Kate Argent. She killed your sister.”  
  
”Yes.”  
  
”But no new deal was done.” Cora’s eyes burned. ”Just so you know Kate Argent did kill everyone in the house. But not Laura. Peter did that. Don’t worry he’s dead, he did try to get back but… I stopped that. So little Cora. Sweet little Cora.” Laura said kneeling down flipping her hair back.   
  
She only knew her aunt through stories. She never liked her or trusted her when she finally did meet her, her betrayed almost killed her father. Broke him. He gave up his alpha powers for her almost dying by Julia’s hands.   
Her father Stiles saved Derek that night through love. That when Stiles drained Julia dry it left a dark scar in Stiles heart, her father always had a sadness in his eyes when he was alone it only faded when her father was near.  
  
”You tell Julia me. Laura wants to see her tomorrow. If she does not comply I will find her and she will not be happy.” Cora nodded her head and took off into the woods sobbing.  
  
When she returned back to the Hale house that was still in construction her heart ached. She grew up there it was a very beautiful light blue house that always was filled with laughter of people, of pack. She blinked away her tears knowing her father was there waiting for her enraged she walked over looking at her father defiant.  
”Why do you smell like that?” he growls angry.  
  
”I didn’t tell you everything.” She muttered Derek growls at her she wince slightly. ”I can’t tell you.”  
  
”Why not?” he demands.  
  
”I will do what I need to do to protect this family!” she snaps growling at her father that responds with his own dark growl she almost submit to her father but shakes her head ”you are my father. But you do not know! you haven’t grown up yet! You are not… the same dad. I can’t expect you to be…” she says more sadly ”my dad. He’s dead your just a pale shadow of him. My dad he would do anything.”  
  
”I am!”   
  
”Are you? I gave you Erica! Boyd! Jackson! Where are they dad? Your supposed to become a pack dad! Scott can still become the alpha! He can… maybe I should train him instead.” Derek growls at her gripping her wrist. ”Your… your not the same that earned his alpha power back as he fought purely from his heart to protect his mate! Where is your mate dad? Where is he?”  
  
”He’s not safe here! Julia is still out there! In your time her power kills him.” Laura’s eyes burns and nods. ”I do what I need to do Laura! If pushing him away protects him then that’s what I am gonna do.”  
  
”You did that once too in my timeline.” She said with burning tears yanking her arm free as she backed away she said with trembling emotion. ”He died.”


	2. Chapter 2

Erica’s POV  
  
She looks at Isaac pained ”would you still? I mean… take the bite?” she asks walking forward taking his hand. Isaac nods as he kisses her hand  
  
”I know… you died. She talks to me… like I am her uncle. Like I… belong…. have a family.” She nods her own eyes burning looking down.  
  
”You stayed with Derek. Me and Boyd ran and died because of it. I should run again but… I am afraid. I don’t want to die Isaac.” She admitted scared feeling hot tears falling from her cheek.  
  
”You wont.” He promises her squeezing her hand she nods and enter his embrace clinging onto him, ”I promise, I will keep you safe.”  
  
  
Stiles POV  
  
He sat alone on the bench feeling that sadness devour him he jumped as the girl sat next to him. ”Hi.”  
  
”Hey…” he starts looking at her profile she looks at the playground specially the swings.  
  
”Will you push me?” she asks sounding so small she’s probably only one or two years younger then him but in that moment she felt so much younger he nodded his head getting up she sat down on the swing and he pushes her what feels like hours she speaks later as they sit on the grass ”I’m scared.”  
  
”Of what?” he asks pushing back her hair behind her ear she grips his hand.  
  
”Of dying.”  
  
”Why? Are you doing something bad? You are aren’t you?” Stiles questions to the girl that looks like she’s about to cry.  
  
”I’m trying to be brave for my family. But I’m failing. You never told me why you never wanted the bite.”   
  
”Perhaps because we never spoke… and how… I never told anyone about that.”  
  
”I know things” she shrugs and looks at him in a way that makes him want to hide her from the   
world so he does the next best thing he draws her close hugging her kissing the top of her head his heart clenches as she sniffs his shirt burring deeper into him. He breathes trying to figure her out in some way he knows but it cannot be true.  
  
”You smell like my mom.” She chuckles, ”I like being human… its my thing… well that’s a lie. Not everyone survives the bite.”  
  
”You didn’t know that when Peter offered it to you.” She murmurs into his shirt hugging him closer her hand grabbing his making him pet her hair which he does as he speaks gently.  
  
”I… I have ADHD… Scott can barely control himself… I just cant control myself… look.” He points at his leg that is bouncing stressed ”I… I could not live with myself if I ever… hurt someone I love.” He admits looking at the girl that nods looking at her hands as she draws back.  
  
”I’m doing something dangerous tonight. I might die. But I have to do that. I just… is it selfish if I’m sad that I never got my first kiss?”  
  
”No. Its my fear to.” Stiles says drawing her close again, ”I know you don’t I? I mean… I know you right?”  
  
”Maybe.” She chokes. Stiles holds her as she sniffs then cries. ”My dad use to pet my hair when I was scared.” So he does, she whimpers in his embrace clinging on. ”Jennifer is Julia… an evil… thing. Just know that… and… make sure grand… make sure your father does not go on the call on the fifth of october 2019 okay? He can’t go to the Boalic house okay? Promise me?”  
  
”I promise. Hey… since you know the future. What does mine look like?” he asks trying to make her smile but she smiles sadly in response wiping her cheeks as if she’s trying to be brave once more.  
  
”Optimistic… I have to go now. Thank you.” She says as she stands Stiles stands to looking at her pained.  
  
”I might not even know your name. Who you are… but I know you. I’m really good at reading people, really good at pointing at the bad guy. And you sweetie are strong. Stronger than you think, whatever you might face tonight you will concur you will. I know you will.” She smiles at him wiping her own tears.  
  
”I know you don’t know me. But I love you. And you will be the best father this world will ever know.” She walks away, ”Laura. My name is Laura.” With that she’s gone Stiles feels himself tremble suddenly he’s very cold.  
  
He’s not surprised when he gets a fanatic call from Scott later that night telling him to drive to Deatons, his legs draws him into the room he does not need to know he knows she lays there on the table fighting for her life as black liquid spills from her mouth. Derek is holding her chest close as she’s bleeding black blood.   
Stiles walks forward not caring that Isaac Erica Boyd look at him sad, he doesn’t ask why Lydia is crying with Jackson holding her shoulder. He doesn’t look at Scott that says he’s sorry. Instead he rest a hand on each side of her face kisses her forehead. His hands get over Derek’s that looks at him with red eyes ”she’s dying!” he cries.   
  
Stiles removes Derek's hands that stumbles back crying he lets out a gut wrenching roar, Stiles smiles at Laura who’s eyes focus on his she almost smile. ”Hi.” He whispers softly with a smile. ”You have my mothers smile you know.” He then rest his forehead against hers closing his eyes and breathes. It was his fault that his mother dies. Why he carries the burden in his heart. When he was a child he was sick very sick. His mother Claudia promised him to never tell his father, she then every night pushed her forehead against his and he felt better each night. But his mother got sicker, and sicker. He didn’t understand.  
  
He didn’t understand at all, but that night his mother died she smiled at him with her last breathe she lullabied him he saw her white light leave her body and enter his. It wasn’t until books later about the supernatural that he thought maybe just maybe it was true. Then he knew it was the truth the day Scott got bitten. The supernatural was real. It was his fault his mother died. He killed her.  
He doesn’t know why or how it’s possible for the girl to look like his mother but he knows the moment he sees her. He knows. So he breathes out he doesn’t hear anything other than his heartbeat and hers. The spark the magical spark his mother would tell him that lived in all but sometimes that spark was just stronger in some then others. He enlightens his spark and gasps as he feels that rush. Heal. Save her he pleads the spark. Yes. Yes.  
  
Scott POV   
  
”Stiles? What… stop it!” he moves forward but Deaton stops him holding him ”what are you doing! Stop him!” He looks at Derek that jumps up from the position on the floor he reaches out to touch Stiles but is thrown back. Laura gasps her wounds shutting close the black liquid stops she jumps up. Scott tries to reach for Stiles roaring his name. He cannot lose him, he’s his peeler and strength his brother his family.   
The one that held his hand when his father got mad that stood by his side when no one else did who never thought of him as a freak who loved him fiercely. He couldn’t lose Stiles for many selfish reasons but he didn’t care he needed Stiles, he needed him more that he ever admitted. ”Please Stiles don’t leave me.” He chokes.  
  
Laura POV   
  
She felt the energy rush back she turned and looked at her father that smiles at her weakly before throwing up black liquid. ”dad?” she hears her own voice tremble, ”dad!” she reach out and grab him, ”help him!” she cries at Deaton that rush over looking at Stiles shaking his head.  
  
”I told you of the consequences of you…”  
  
”Help him! Or i’ll kill your sister!” She roars ”I will hunt your entire blood line balance be damned!” Deaton shakes his head.  
  
”There is nothing I can do.”  
  
”Shame.” She reach out using her magic then grabbing her limp fathers hand. ”hold him!” she cries to her father that obeys. She then drains Deaton giving it to Stiles. Her father gasps and Deaton lays unconscious. ”We need Murielle his sister. We need her too, get her!” she demands from Erica that runs out. She snaps her fingers at Scott and Derek to come then looks at Isaac ”Isaac c’mere.” Isaac looks scared but obeys ”I’m not going to hurt you but your family. Love.” She says gasping, ”I need your love uncle.” Derek holds Stiles head looking at her with his red eyes. She closed her eyes and draws their love it helps to keep her fathers heart beating but its not enough.  
  
”Draw mine.” Derek says through gritted teeth ”alpha power…”  
  
”We still need it.” She snaps ”Muriells energy will be enough.”  
  
Stiles POV  
  
He groaned and sat up he looked at Laura that sat there looking at him chewing her lip, ”hi” she said timed her legs pulled to her chest as she was close to him on the bed looking unsure if she could be close, so with a heavy hand he rest it on her foot squeezing it softly as she says.  
  
”How am I alive?”  
  
”How come you have magic without being an…”  
  
”Mom.” Stiles interrupted, ”did… did you do something… awful to save me?” He asks scared feeling his chest tighten she quickly jumps up on her four shaking her head.  
  
”No!”  
  
”Liar.” His thumb stroked over her eyebrow ”your eyebrow twitched ,my dad has the same tell.” It makes her look down. ”Who are you Laura.” He asks softly holding her hand she looked at him through heavy eyes.   
  
”I’m your daughter.” It doesn’t surprise him but something else is eating up.  
  
”You look like Derek too.” He almost whisper hoping no one is listing she smile at him softly nuzzling his hand.  
  
”I’m his daughter too.” She looks at him as she expecting him to freak out instead he leans back sighing.  
  
”My dad couldn’t have kids. Suddenly my mom was pregnant. She called me my magical child. Your my magical child aren’t you?” she nods looking away. ”You’re from the future.” He confirms.  
  
”Yes.” She breathed heavily and he kisses her hand, ”everyone is dead from my timeline. Everyone. I was hiding from… someone and… I found a letter you wrote to me. Inside was grandmas necklace you said it had magic.” She showed her necklace to him that she hid under her cloths. ”It had magic, its drained now. It brought me here. Deaton told me that… my timeline is gone.”  
  
”I’m so sorry that you lost everyone Laura. The people that we were… we’re just the first page baby girl I’m sorry that you knew the ending but… see us… like an adventure. Here we are.” Stiles offered the young girl that smiled at him and hugged him close sniffing loudly at him.  
  
”Yes daddy here we are.” she says sounding so small her face resting on his chest listening to his heart. He rest his hand on her head kissing her forehead, they stay like that what seem forever but neither wanted to move. He looked up and saw Derek enter the bedroom looking at him relived but he didn’t care instead he gritted his teeth annoyed. How dare Derek keep this from him? To keep his daughter from him.  
  
He ignores his fear for the older boy as he gritted his teeth while speaking ”thought of mentioning that I had a daughter?” Derek almost looks guilty for a moment before saying almost snapping.  
  
”Stiles it was for your own protection.”   
  
”Oh gee that makes everything better! Oh wait no it doesn’t! How dare you? She’s my daughter! How dare you keep her from me?!” he wants to jump and choke the werewolf that growls at him as he raises his voice. Derek steps forward standing there by the bed his eyes flashing red at him and he growled ”It was the best choice! You almost died!” while grabbing a tight grip on his wrist he wince.  
  
”Yes. Who cares it was out daughter dying on the table! What if she had died? You selfish… asshole!” Derek narrows his eyes at him.  
  
”Well. This feels like home.” Both look at her and she winces. ”Daddy i’m sorry.” Stiles yanks his wrist free and stroke her cheek softly and asks her ignoring Derek that is narrowing his eyes at him.  
  
”Where are we?”  
  
”My loft.”  
  
”Well where have she been sleeping eating…”  
  
”I’m like fifteen not five.” She interrupts she shuts up as he shots her a look he hopes looks like the look his father shots him.   
  
”That is not the point!!” Derek growls at Stiles that leans back scared Derek immediately backs away he’s pushed aside when Scott enters looking tear eyed.  
  
”Stiles.”  
  
”C’mere buddy.” Stiles opens his arms and Scott enters them holding him tightly, ”i’m right here buddy.” He comforts as Scott like a child sits down on his lap and hugs him closer his face buried into his neck as he starts to cry.  
  
”You cannot die Stiles.”  
  
”Promise not to die today.” He says lightly Scott doesn’t take the joke as he cries leaving his neck damp with tears so he holds him until Scotts cries dies out and breathes out softly as he falls asleep, Stiles holds Scott in his embrace looking softly at his daughter that much like a cat push her self under his arm and falls asleep on him it doesn’t take him long to fall asleep. He stirs a couple of hours later seeing Derek leaning against the door looking at him with an unreadable expression as Scott and Laura is drooling on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek’s POV

He couldn’t feel more content with life as he watched his family being nose buried in textbook, the smell of frustrating oozing from them all. His glaze stopped on his little sister his eyes softening looking at her. He remembered her being eight and cuddling against him at night as she idolized him, Laura had always been jealous of that because she always wanted a little sister. He walked over to his sister stroking her back that leaned against him her eyes fluttering close and he looked over at his daughter that shot Cora a dirty look

He knew his daughter didn’t trust her one bit, she had made it very clear that Cora should leave but he had put his foot down growling at his daughter that pouted like a little child. He could understand why his daughter didn’t trust his sister but she much like him hade made terrible mistakes in life. Had trusted the wrong people, he didn’t blame her the slightness and didn’t care that his daughter didn’t understand but he didn’t need her approval.

Stiles looked up their eyes locked for a brief moment before the boy looked down again but pushed his empty glass forward. He understood his daughters frustration of the lack of affection and love between him and Stiles, he felt that frustration as well. The growling feeling of having Stiles just grew as time went by he wanted him so badly but didn’t know what to do about it. Even if it had been a year ago since Laura had entered their lives it felt like a life time ago.

Laura was wearing Stiles favorite red hoody while scratching the back of her neck simultaneous as Stiles was scratching his in frustration. He knew his daughter craved Stiles attention more than his it had hurt but he slowly understood why as she would tell them of the adventures and stories of their lives. How he had always seemed to be more of a watchful eye on them all then being there, constant looking into the shadows for threats.  
Like when she told them about the roller-coaster that was so scary, that Stiles had puked all over himself and he had been down on the ground watching after threats. 

He walked over to Laura his hands reaching touching her scalp he breathed in her scent he looked over at Stiles that wasn’t paying attention. Then he filled his cup ”hungry?” he asks no one in particular but hoping Stiles will be the one speaking up as his stomach is growling.

”YES!” Derek looks up at the rest of the pack that where studying.

”I’ll order the pizza.” He offers looking at Stiles that doesn’t pay attention.

”A lot of pineapple!” Cora speaks up. Noo he hears from others she growls at them annoyed.

 

GEN POV

Laura pushed the comb into her fathers hands without a word before throwing the book he was reading a side and sat down. Stiles didn’t protest as he started to comb her hair. Laura sighs as he use to comb her hair for hours not really knowing when to stop, she never minded always loving their moments together. Her father would watch youtube videos on how to braid her hair and just sit there trying to figure it all out. She would go to school with the most messed up hair styles ever but she was never once embarrassed but proud. So when her father watched a youtube clip online last week she almost broke into tears.

The door to the house slammed open and Jackson entered with a Lydia hot in heel. ”Okay loser who’s this guy.” Jackson shows the picture of a teenager, she raises her eyebrows as she spoke with a hint of attitude.

”I don’t know.” Closing her eyes to relax once more, she didn’t like Jackson that much at all she always told Lydia to find another guy but Lydia just shrugged muttering an excuse. 

”You are from the future.” He exclaims looking at her like she’s stupid, Jackson cannot believe that she doesn’t know, here she is always spitting about their lives making Lydia angry at him at times that he wasn’t there. Like the fight they had last night how she threw a bottle of perfume that he bought for her as she cried out, how could you just leave me? ::I haven’t left you! ::yeah? not yet always.

”Another future” Stiles defends throwing the comb at him, ”don’t call my daughter a loser again, I might not have teeth but I will rip your throat off.” Laura looks a the picture zooming in the boy’s face.

”He’s cute. Is he a werewolf?” She asks raising her eyebrows confused.

”Yes. Is he a threat?” Jackson demands to know angry ignoring Lydia’s hand on his arm to calm him down, he cannot deal with another threat not now when he’s trying to fix everything.

”Cute? No! Your not dating!” Stiles burst out scowling at his daughter that chuckles at him shaking her head amused.

”Just because you reek virgin doesn’t mean you have to keep your… whatever a nun.” Jackson growls at Stiles that feels rage bubble in his veins. He stood up quickly angry pushing the werewolf with all of his strength that stumble back slightly before shifting out hunching growling dangerously at the human. Laura quickly wolf out her red eyes dangerous and angry as she growls at Jackson that turn human wincing before opening his mouth. ”You are so fucking pathetic Stiles.” Jackson taunts ”your… have to protect your ass.” He gestures towards the girl that growls at him advancing him as he takes a step back both ignoring Lydia’s plead to quit it.

Stiles punches him hard in the face and he feels as his entire hand shake and crack but he’s too angry to even feel it or even less care about a broken hand. Jackson is an asshole, always been an asshole but lately he was aggressive in his taunts pushing him around in school as well. He was sick of it, Jackson didn’t back down as soon as his fist touched that face he was shoved hard making him almost fly back and land on the floor with a loud thud, he saw black as his head hit hard. He cried out in pain hearing his daughter attack.

Lydia jumped back crying out ”stop!” as Laura jumped on top of Jackson choking him and was about to rip his throat out when she was yanked back by Derek that stormed into the house growling dangerously. Not even looking at his daughter as he picked Jackson off the floor and throws him like a little rag doll across the room as roaring at him. Jackson response with a submissive whine Lydia can barely breathe of fear she runs towards Jackson helping him up that is on the floor. ”Derek its enough!” She cries out looking at the two alphas that grow angry at Jackson, ”he gets it!” Jackson moves to stand up and Derek moves towards Jackson but froze as Stiles groaned in pain.

The two alphas moving towards the human Lydia saw her opportunity and gripped Jackson’s hand that took it and the pair fled the house.

Laura watched the pair flee she wanted to kill him but her father groaned out ”I was handling it.” He winced holding his hand protectingly against his chest she quickly moved to help him but her father was too proud and pushed himself up angry.

”Right.” Derek snaps annoyed as he reached for the boy’s hand that moved away like he had been burned gritting out.

”I was. You better control your little pack instead!” Stiles grits out Laura reach for him. ”No.” He snaps at her more than necessary and she whines. ”I don’t need your help.” He barks out then snaps loudly at his daughter that is whining worriedly, ”Laura give Derek the phone, we don’t know who this is. Do you?” He demands to know showing the picture as he tries not to cry of the pain in his hand and scull he sees double and he feels nauseous.

”No” Derek replies strained looking at him with that stoic face but Stiles ignores it.

”Then you should find out.” He grabs his backpack with his good hand and starts to leave he stops as he hears Laura’s soft voice.

”Dad.”

”I’ll see you in school tomorrow, I'll pick you up.” She nods sighing she turns to her dad that looks at her pained. He tugs her closer holding her chin as he meets her brown warm eyes that looks at him in a way that makes his heart ache, his thumb strokes her smooth skin.

”What do you want me to do?” He asks softly he knows the answer but he pretend that he doesn’t, because he wants, he wants so badly.

”Are you even trying? I mean… I’m suppose to be like created by now.” She says in anguish looking at him that doesn’t know how to respond so he remains silent looking at her pained as she stamps the floor frustrated her eyes burning with tears her lips quivering as she speaks. ”You suppose to love each other. How many times have you spoken this month?” she questions. He feels suddenly panic break free within him and he steps back.

”I don’t have time for this.”

”I love you dad but your stupid! what if you go rabid? He might met someone!”

”I’m gonna check this boy out.” She sighs then snaps sound perfectly like a defiant teenager ”yeah dad you take care of that then your family.” Derek watches as she storms off Cora enters looking at him.

”She’s right. Stiles is your mate… what if…”

”Not now.”

”Derek…” Cora starts he looks at his sister that that looks at him pained ”I love you Derek, I want you to be happy.”  
”I am.” She chuckles squeezing his shoulder.

”Your so stubborn just like dad.” He chuckles at her and hugs him.

”C’mon lets eat something.”

 

Stiles POV

Stiles sees the boy and walks straight up to him ”why are you here?” the boy raise his eyebrows at him tapping on his book as an answer then tries to laugh carefree but it comes out strained. ”You’re a werewolf, what are you doing here?”

”My parents moved me here…” he offers looking at him then tilting his blond hair ”your human but smell like werewolf…”

”Yeah. So what are you doing here?”

”My family moved here. I’m not dangerous I promise. I just… want to be left alone.”

”Well my… friendish is the alpha and…”

”Well tell him I’m no danger, school will be done in a couple a months then I’ll leave… well on the fall when I go to collage of course.” Stiles stare him down for a moment before deciding. He always praised himself for knowing danger.

”So your not a crazy murdering werewolf.” Stiles says a bit more amused then annoyed making the boy crack a smile looking at him almost flirty.

”No.” he laughs his gray eyes glittering, ”I can convince you over coffee” he nudges towards the coffee shop across the school Stiles looks at him then nods. He knows he’s walking a dangerous path but Jackson is right in a way, he hasn’t really dated anyone. His obsession had always been Lydia and when that bubble was popped he was just there… all by himself. He knew that in some weird future that Derek had actually liked him but they weren’t living in that future. Heck even if he was attracted to Derek it didn’t mean that he was attracted to him or even liked him a bit. Also Derek scared the living shit out of him. 

”Sure.” He responded smiling, ”but hey let your parents know that…”

”They have been sniffing out the two alphas and are trying to make contact as we speak.” 

GEN POV

Laura stormed over looking at her father furious that raised his eyebrow at her ”why are you spending so much time with Joey?” she demands to know her eyes flashing red she crosses her hand looking like a petulant five year old and it makes Stiles almost crack a smile at her but he knows she’s way to sensitive to even try to go for humor for the moment.

”Laura…”

”No you’re cheating!” 

”Cheating?” Stiles scoffed like it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard and puts the book down and stands up from the couch looking at his daughter scowling. The rest of the pack is right there and its embarrassing as hell, Scott looks at him confused and Stiles shrugs.

”Yes! Your cheating on dad!” He looks at her pained ”no don’t interrupt me your human dad. You don’t know! Your supposed to change my diapers now! Your supposed to be in love with dad! I ruined everything!”

”Laura! No. You didn’t! I’m sorry Laura… I’m just getting to know Joey. He’s just a friend.” He tries and sees how Scott shakes his head even lets go off Alison that even wince as he says it.

”I can hear you lying!” she pushes him hard making him fall onto the couch he cries out for her but Scott stops him, Laura ignores his calls as burst down and cries in her room upstairs. Cora enters knocking on the door.

”Are you..”

”Leave you fucking sneaky bitch!” she roars throwing a lamp at her that quickly leaves and her dad   
enters. ”GO AWAY!”

”Laura…” 

”No.”

”Stiles called… he said you… pushed him… you can’t push him he’s human.” Derek says, when Stiles called him less than seven minutes ago about Laura’s little out burst he was not surprised to find the entire pack aside from Jackson and Lydia that held their distance at the moment. Leave hurriedly the house with Stiles leaning against the door as he walked to the door Stiles held a broken lamp up at him and he had sighed heavily. Stiles had patted him awkwardly on the chest muttering a good luck.

”I KNOW! He’s a cheating whore!” she burst out Derek walks over kneeling in front of her.

”He’s not cheating on me.” He tried to calm her down but she shakes her head tears falling her eyes glowing.

”I should never have come! I should have just have let that fucking creature kill me then.”

”Laura!” he growls at her she sobs pulling her knees to her chest. ”Listen to me…” He sighs frustrated he doesn’t know what to say he can here Erica and Isaac pacing worriedly outside in the woods, he was so freaking happy that they managed to rebuild the house if the neighbors heard all the sounds they would be so screwed. ”I… Laura… I…” he leans back on his heals defeated. ”Your my family. My daughter. I’m sorry I suck as your father. I want you here. I need you here. Your my family Laura. I beg you don’t ever wish yourself dead.” He pleads her she looks at him though her tears.

”I want uncle Isaac.” An awkward Isaac comes she hugs him tightly and he looks at Derek that look at him in anguish both lost of what she needs. Erica enters kneeling down.

”C’mon sweetie lets wash those tears away and eat some ice cream.” She nods.

 

Isaac POV

He never had a family not really, he wish he could say he experience a family life prior to his mothers death. No not even then his mother was a cold woman who sat there in silence while his father praised his older brother and hurt him. He never existed, he never mattered he wish he could say that his brother loved him or even cared for him. No, he didn’t. He never had anything he was always alone and scared, when Derek came into his life offering the bite it came like a salvation.

Sometimes he wondered if it was worth it, but since Laura entered their lives he felt… like home. Laura would jump into his embrace at times showing her report card and nuzzle into him. He had Erica who loved him who he saw a future with. He felt safe with Derek who would pat him on the back and even laugh with him while they cook the food. How Derek invited him into family dinners when even the pack was even invited. How Stiles would invite him into buddy night with Scott how he found himself feeling loved and cared for. Like he belonged in the world.

So when Derek got him asking him to comfort his daughter he broke off his date with his homework and came, he looked worriedly at Laura that was devouring her fifth tub of Ben and Jerry. She hadn’t said anything just ate while looking at him pouting. 

He can’t come up with something to day so he asks ”ehm… was I married?” he wondered then feeling stupid as Erica was outside waiting for him.

”No. You where alone.”

”Oh.” He murmurs looking down feeling a sadness she touches his hand squeezing it and he looks into her warm brown eyes as she smiles at him lovingly.

”You and dad where close.” Her voice smooth and comforting.

”Which one?” Isaac asks feeling stupid she only chuckles at him.

”Derek. You where very close to Scott too… I mean first you where with dad but he couldn’t really be an alpha or so you said… then you where in Scott’s pack until he… died… you came back and tried to help dad… but after… dad died… you tried to console him but he went… rabid so you took me… you took me away too protect me. It was just me and you for two years.”

”He killed me didn’t he?” Isaac asked shaky she shook her head.

”No… something…” her voice trembled with fear. ”Dad came back all crazy… then you found the necklace giving it to me for protection… the creatures came to kill us. You died protecting me so I could return… here.” Her eyes get wet so he moves in closer pushing her hair back gently and held her face in his hands and says looking into her eyes.

”It wasn’t your fault.”

”Yes it was.”

”No. If what you say is true, that I was your uncle. That meant you where family, family I never had before. So no Laura, it was never your fault.” She hugs him and he calls for Erica, ”now lets watch a movie and do fun things.” He says with a chuckle and Laura nods.


End file.
